


Blind

by tgdshea



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgdshea/pseuds/tgdshea
Summary: This would be an episode that you can put where you like (after 1x04 because of the wedding) and basically something happens to Lea and she end up in the hospital.Oh and for the ones reading "Season 4 Preview" I will post a new episode next week. Been busy writing this and it was larger than I expected but had to write it ;DEnjoy, comment and thanks for reading!!
Relationships: Lea Dilallo & Aaron Glassman, Lea Dilallo & Shaun Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so when we got the promo for Season 3, there was a scene of someone on a bed and Claire on him/her (at the end it was Robert Sean Leonard) and some people suggested that maybe something will happen to Lea and she will end at the hospital. I read it on instagram I think. 
> 
> I really like the idea and since this season is being a crap for Shea honestly... I get that Shaun is in a relationship with Carly and all that and I´m enjoying it (they´re going too fast in my opinion but whatever), but Lea appears for like 5 minutes and not in all the episodes and I miss her...
> 
> Also I´m not liking Glassy wedding thing in theme of that he didnt even invited Lea... Yes, I get it was somthing fast and without thinking it much and he doesnt like Lea very much... but she helped him a lot in S2 with the cancer and everything, she could had just told Shaun Im busy tell him to get a txi or something but she ride him and was with him and now he didnt even invite her to the wedding... Im not happy with it... And I miss Lea/Glassy scenes too. 
> 
> Besides Paige Spara told in an interniew that we will see how Lea reacts to Shaun being with someone and I havent seen that at all, besides that she is too happy about it... Anyways...

It was a normal day, just like any other one. Shaun got up and got ready to go to work. 

When he exited his room, he saw that Lea was in the kitchen making something for breakfast. Lately they didn’t see each other very much since he was always working and his free time he usually was with Carly.

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Hey, good morning. Do you want something to eat?

SHAUN: No. I have to arrive early, today we have an important surgery. 

LEA: Oh, ok. Have a nice day then

SHAUN: You too

Shaun arrived at the hospital, change his clothes and went directly to the surgical office where the rest of his co-workers were. Then Meléndez arrived and they review the plan to follow. 

When they finish, Meléndez send Park and Shaun to pathology to pick up the result of the last test that they had done the day before. While going Park´s phone began to ring, it was her son. 

PARK: Do you mind? I have to pick up this

SHAUN: It´s ok

PARK: Thanks

Shaun keep walking while Park stopped to talk. When he arrived he saw Carly smiling at him.

CARLY: Hey

SHAUN: Hello. I came for the result of the patient of the room 206

CARLY: Wait a second

Carly turned around and went to print it. Then she gave them to Shaun.

CARLY: Here you have (smiling)

SHAUN: Thank you

CARLY: I was thinking that maybe when you finish today we can go to my house and watch a movie 

SHAUN: Ok

CARLY: I see you downstairs at 5 p.m.

In that moment Park showed up and they both went to the O.R to give Meléndez the results. After seeing them they started the surgery. Luckily the test seemed to be worst that it actually was, so they ended the surgery earlier and everything was good. 

When they finished Claire and Shaun went inform the patient´s family. 

CLAIRE: At the end we can leave earlier

SHAUN: Yes, but I’m gonna meet with Carly at 5 p.m. 

CLAIRE: Another date hu?

SHAUN: Yes

CLAIRE: Great. See you tomorrow

After the other day incident where Claire try to talk to Carly about the hundreds of questions Shaun was telling her and it hadn’t end well for her; she decided to give Shaun the less advices she could and just listen to him without saying anything.

After this Shaun went to pathology to see if Carly could go early. 

SHAUN: Hello

CARLY: Hey

SHAUN: At the end the surgery was easier

CARLY: So we can leave earlier, then?

SHAUN: Yes

CARLY: Great. I’m gonna go pick up my coat and we leave

SHAUN: Ok

Then they went to Carly´s home. 

\---

Lea on the other hand, after finishing having breakfast and since she wasn’t going to the office today she decided to clean the apartment, change the water of Alfred and organized her room a little; everything she could for avoiding working. 

When she finished all that and had no more excuses she grabbed her laptop and sat at the dinner table. She was working until she was hungry, so she saw the clock and it was 3 p.m. She decided to make a sandwich and see a movie while eating it. After she ended that, she worked again for a while, at the end she had to deliver this project by the end of the week, whether she wanted or not. 

After some more time working her head began to hurt, something that sometimes happened to her, more usually lately, when she was a lot of time with the laptop. She got up and took a pill like she usually did and keep working. 

But this time the pill didn’t work so much and her head kept hurting more and more. She closed her eyes for some seconds and opened them again, she noticed that she was seeing a little blurred and that she was a little dizzy. Probably she had spent too much time looking at the laptop, though she had never had seeing problems or had to wear glasses, but maybe so much time forcing the view was starting to affect her. 

Since she was feeling very sick she decided to take a break and try to sleep for a while, she will end the work later or maybe tomorrow. 

She left the laptop on the table and went to her room staggering and pressing her fingers on her eyes. When she arrived to her room she closed the curtains and got into her bed. Some minutes later she got sleep. 

After a while, she didn’t know how much, she woke up a little disoriented. She tried to reach her phone to see the hour, but she didn’t found it in the table beside the bed; she would probably had left it in the living room. 

She got up carefully and scrubbed her eyes. Her head still hurt her and she felt like her ears were deaf. “Gosh I hadn’t been that much with the laptop. There have been a lot of times that I had been more time even until very late in the night” she thought without understanding why her head was hurting so much.

She got up carefully and went to the living room and the kitchen to look for her phone and see if she could take another pill. When she reached the island she sat, grab the phone and turned it on, trying to see the hour, but she couldn’t see the numbers on the screen. She scrubbed her eyes and went to the drawer when they had the pills and try to look for them, maybe she had taken the wrong pill, but she couldn’t see the name on the box. 

She sat again in the island and move her head backward and then forwards and try to read the name again but she couldn’t see them clear. 

She turned around and looked at the living room. She was starting to get scared, she was seeing more and more fuzzy and she couldn’t see the objects clear. 

She grabbed the phone to call Shaun to see if he was going to go home. Luckily for her, she had him saved him with an A so it was the first number of the list.

She waited and when the phone started to ring she calm down a little. This didn’t last too much since nobody answer on the other side of the line. She breath deep and try again, but instead of Shaun´s voice she heard another voice “this phone is off or out of coverage…”, “this is weird” she thought. Shaun never turned off his phone. Maybe he was with Carly and decided to turned it off. 

\---

Shaun and Carly were at her home. Carly had told him that today she was going to make him something for dinner and he wanted to help her. Shaun was in the kitchen and Carly looking for something at the living room. Then she heard some music when she saw Shaun´s phone on the table and it said “LEA CALLING”, she took it but then it went silence. 

“Now what she wants?” Carly thought. She was tired of everyone getting into their relationship. Frist Claire, then Lea giving he unnecessary advices… Why people couldn’t leave him alone and do what he wanted? Without thinking it twice the next time she saw it ringing she turned it off. Then she went back to the kitchen. 

SHAUN: Did something ring?

CARLY: No, why?

SHAUN: I thought I heard something

CARLY: No. Can you give me the salt? (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes

\---

Lea tried to see again the hour to get an idea of how much time did she had to wait for Shaun to arrive, if he arrived… She put her hands on her face and closed her eyes again. She was like that for a while, that seemed to be an eternity but were only a few minutes and then open them again, with the same results. 

Ok, now she was freaking out. She grabbed her phone and call Shaun again but it gave her the same answer. 

“Today he had to turned it off” she thought.

Now what she was going to do? She didn’t know what time was it, she didn’t know when was Shaun gonna arrive home and she was getting scared. What if she waits more and then she couldn’t see anything at all? 

It had been a while since she had spoken with Glassy, she didn’t know anything from him, except for the wedding that Shaun told her very excited. This hurt her a little, since she had help him with the chemo and all that and he didn’t even invite her to the wedding; but she wasn’t surprised she knew that Glassy didn’t like her too much. He would probably be happy of seeing her less and that Shaun was dating someone else. 

However, who else could she call? Without thinking it more she grabbed her phone again and started the voice search. She heard a sound that it was probably Siri ready to hear her say something. She said “Call Glassy” 

When she heard the phone ringing, she was relief. “Please answer, please answer…” she thought

GLASSY: Yes? (surprised to see her calling him)  
LEA: Glassy? Hey  
GLASSY: Hi. Everything ok with Shaun?  
LEA: Mm yes. I think so. I don’t know he´s not home. (nervous)  
GLASSY: Oh ok (not understanding why she was calling him)  
LEA: Sorry to bother you but I call Shaun, and he didn’t answer so…  
GLASSY: He doesn’t answer? That’s weird. I think he’s with Carly, so don’t worry  
LEA: Yeah, yeah I know. It’s just that…  
GLASSY: What?  
LEA: Look I know that you are probably busy and if I could I would call someone else but…  
GLASSY: Lea what is going on? (starting to worry)  
LEA: I don’t see very well and I’m getting scared. I’m alone at the apartment and I see a little fuzzy  
GLASSY: Define fuzzy  
LEA: I don’t see the things very good. I was working and my head began to hurt so I took a pill and went to sleep. But when I got up I saw even worst and my head is still hurting.  
GLASSY: Stay there. I’m on my way  
LEA: Thank you (relief)

DEBBIE: What happens?

GLASSY: Lea. She says that she sees fuzzy and that her head hurt and that Shaun don’t answer her. Probably because he’s with Carly and don’t want to be bother. She thinks he will be able for her 24 hours a day… 

DEBBIE: Aaron

GLASSY: What?

DEBBIE: Be good

GLASSY: I’m going to her apartment to see what’s going on

DEBBIE: I will go with you 

GLASSY: Ok

\---

Lea stayed there sitting in the island, closing and opening her eyes and trying to see something without making it. 

After half an hour or something like that, that seems like forever for Lea, she heard the door. 

GLASSY: It´s me

LEA: Going…

Lea got up carefully and reached out her hand to try to get to the door without stumbling with anything on the way. Her hand reached the jackets at the entrance, the ones she grabbed trying not to lost her balance and so some of them fall down and anyway she stumbled with them. 

LEA: Crap!

GLASSY: Everything ok? (hearing the noise)

LEA: Yes, just a second

She passed her hand through the door and reach the handle to open it. 

LEA: Hi (looking at the front)

GLASSY: Hi

LEA: Thanks for coming (moving backwards to let Glassy go inside the apartment but stumbling with the jackets)

She was going to fall down but Glassy grabbed her. 

GLASSY: Be careful

LEA: I’m sorry (trying to smile)

GLASSY: So, what happened? (looking at her)

LEA: I don’t know I see it all very fuzzy (looking at the front but without looking at any certain point)

Glassy stood in front of her and look at her eyes but when he saw that she wasn’t looking at him but at some point behind him instead, he understood Lea was saying the truth and she didn’t see well. Until then he thought it was some kind of joke or something to draw attention to her or something like that. 

GLASSY: Ok, sit in the island 

Lea turned around and try to go to the chair. 

DEBBIE: Come on honey. I will help you…

LEA: Oh Gosh! (screaming)

GLASSY: Oh sorry. This is Debbie, my…

LEA: Wife? Nice to meet you, even I can’t see you (nervous)

GLASSY: You know?

LEA: Shaun told me

GLASSY: I’m sorry, it was all really quick and wasn’t anything planed… (trying to give her an excuse since he just realized he didn’t invite her. It was the truth actually, it had been  
something fast but Lea helped him a lot with the chemo and all that)

LEA: Its ok Glassy (trying to calm him down realizing how nervous he was)

They both helped Lea reached the chair. 

GLASSY: Do you have a flashlight?

LEA: I don’t know. Look in the first drawer of the left. That’s where Shaun has all the medicine staff 

Glassy went to the drawer and found a flashlight. 

GLASSY: Ok. Look at the front and try not to blink for a while. Do you see anything? Anything bothers you? 

LEA: No, I just see fuzzy and more White. But it doesn’t bother me 

When he saw that her pupils didn’t react to the light, Glassy begin to be scared. 

GLASSY: Have you hit yourself in the head recently or something like that? Even a small one¿

LEA: No, but it hurt me a lot lately and more often (rubbing her eyes with her hand)

GLASSY: Don’t do that (stopping her)

LEA: Why?

GLASSY: It’s better to not touch your eyes more than necessary 

LEA: Glassy, What’s wrong? (scared)

GLASSY: I don’t know. Tell me exactly what you see 

LEA: I don’t know (nervous) I don’t see anything specific, I see all fuzzy like I has a cloud inside my eyes (beginning to cry)

GLASSY: Ok, ok. Calm down. What did you do today?

Lea told him what she had done and that she went to sleep and when she got up she began to see worst and worst.

GLASSY: Do you often have headaches?

LEA: No, not usually. Sometimes but I have a pill and it goes away 

GLASSY: Do you use glasses?

LEA: No

GLASSY: Ok. I don’t know exactly what’s going on so we are going to go to the hospital so we can give you a better look

When she heard this Lea began to cry again. More scared that she already was. 

GLASSY: Ei ei, calm down

LEA: What if I never see again?

DEBBIE: Don’t say that honey (giving her pats on her back)

GLASSY: Everything it’s gonna be ok, ok?

LEA: I’m scared (crying)

GLASSY: I know, but we will be with you all the time. Don’t worry. Come on. 

Glassy help her got up and put a jacket on. Then he turned around to Debbie:

GLASSY: Try to call Shaun

DEBBIE: Ok

LEA: OMG, it’s that bad? (sighing)

GLASSY: Why you said that?

LEA: You wouldn’t call him if it wasn’t

GLASSY: I don’t know how bad it is, because I don’t know what it is. I prefer that he find out by me that when he arrive home and don’t find you or something like that 

Glassy and Debbie helped Lea go downstairs and go into the car. While they were going to the hospital Debbie kept calling Shaun without getting anything. 

DEBBIE: He don’t answer. It’s like it is off

GLASSY: Is everything the same? (to Lea)

LEA: Yes, I see everything black

GLASSY: Black or fuzzy?

LEA: Now black, but because its dark no? 

GLASSY: You see black like there was no light? 

LEA: Yes, why?

GLASSY: No, no just for having an idea to explain when we arrive 

Debbie looked at Glassy and she didn’t like his face. She didn’t want to say anything since Lea was already freaking out but she was thinking that it was something serious because  
how Glassy´s face had change since he had received the phone call to now. 

When they arrived Glassy went directly to emergencies.

LEA: Have we arrive? (when she felt the car stooped)

GLASSY: Yes

Glassy and Debbie helped her getting down and went inside in a wheelchair. After that she lay down on a bed and Glassy went to speak to Lim and Meléndez.

DEBBIE: Its ok. I’m here

LEA: Thank you (smiling) Shaun hasn’t answer?

DEBBIE: No

Some minutes later Glassy come back with Lim, Meléndez and Claire.

LIM: Lea, I’m Dc. Lim. We are going to do some test on you ok?

LEA: Have you seen Shaun? (nervous)

CLAIRE: He has the afternoon free

LEA: Hi (calming down after recognizing her voice)

CLAIRE: Hi. Don’t worry (smiling)

LEA: Can you try to call him again, please?

CLAIRE: Sure

Lim made an approval signal to Claire and she went away to call Shaun. Meanwhile they ask Lea some questions and examined her. Then Claire came back. 

CLAIRE: It still off. But I know where Carly lives, I can go and see if he is there (after seeing that Lea began to cry again)

LEA: No, no its ok

GLASSY: Yes, go and tell him to come

CLAIRE: Ok

\---

Claire went to Carly´s home and stopped at the front door. 

She wasn’t very glad to interrupt a date between Shaun and Carly, but she had to… She breath deep and knocked on the door. 

CARLY: Hi?!

CLAIRE: Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt but is Shaun here? (smiling and nervous)

CARLY: Sure he is. But what are you doing here? 

CLAIRE: I need to talk to him

CARLY: Now? (not very happy)

CLAIRE: Yes, it’s an emergency

In that moment Shaun went to the door

SHAUN: Claire?

CLAIRE: Hi

SHAUN: What are you doing here? (confused)

CLAIRE: We have call you but you don’t answer your phone 

SHAUN: That’s weird. I always have it on and on sound 

CARLY: What happens? (nervous and changing the subject)

CLAIRE: I need you to come with me (looking at Shaun. Not knowing how to told him that Lea was in the hospital avoiding him for losing it)

CARLY: You came here, interrupt our date and now you want him to go with you without telling him why? (incredulous)

CLAIRE: Lea is in the hospital (losing it after Carly speech)

SHAUN: What?! What happened?! Is she ok?! (going downstairs and looking at Claire for her to tell him where was the car)

Claire follow him and point at the car. They went inside and disappear. 

SHAUN: What happened?! Is she ok?! Why you didn’t come earlier?! (hitting his head with his hands)

CLAIRE: Shaun calm down. We don’t know what she had, she hasn’t had an accident or something like that. It’s just that she says she can’t see anything. 

SHAUN: What do you mean, she can’t see? She called you? How has she get to the hospital?

CLAIRE: She sees fuzzy. No, she called DC. Glassman and he drove her in

Luckily for Claire they were arriving and she went to the emergencies entrance. She almost couldn’t stop the car because Shaun jumped out of it. 

Shaun went inside and when Glassy saw him, he went to find him. 

GLASSY: Shaun hi! 

SHAUN: Where is Lea? Why she can’t see. She can’t see anything? 

GLASSY: She don’t pint at any certain point or object and when you put light on her eye the pupil doesn’t react. 

SHAUN: God

GLASSY: Do you know if something has happened lately? Some head trauma? 

SHAUN: No, no, no. I don’t know (hitting his head again)

GLASSY: Ok. Shaun listen to me; Lea is freaking out ok? She doesn’t know almost anyone, she doesn’t see and she doesn’t know what is going on so she needs you to be calm. 

SHAUN: Ok (breathing deep)

GLASSY: Is better that you don’t see her after you are calm 

SHAUN: No, no. I’m ok. I can do it. (breathing deep again)

Shaun try to calm down. Lea had been for him always and now she needed him. 

SHAUN: I want to see her

GLASSY: Ok, but stay calm

SHAUN: Ok

Glassy guide Shaun to the bed where Lea was.

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: Shaun!? (waving her arms to try to find him, without thinking very much that he doesn’t like contact with other people)

SHAUN: I´m here

Shaun reached her hands and grab Lea´s without thinking it. She seemed to be so scared and nervous. 

SHAUN: What happened? (trying to stay calm)

LEA: I don’t know (crying) It was a normal day. I had breakfast after you go and then I clean, change Alberts water and work a little. Then my head began to hurt and I started to  
see fuzzy. (crying)

SHAUN: Its ok. Everything it’s going to be ok

Lea kept crying and grip his hands. When she realized she try to move away.

LEA: I’m sorry (moving her hands away from him)

SHAUN: Don’t worry. Its ok

Shaun hold her hands again and Lea smiled a little. 

In that moment everyone was very surprised. They had never seen Shaun making direct contact with anybody before. 

SHAUN: What it’s the plan? (looking at Lim)

Lim was shocked. 

SHAUN: Dc. Lim

LIM: oh yes, sorry. We’re going to do her a CT, to see if there is any trauma or bleed in the brain. Which it’s the most probably scenario due to her symptoms 

LEA: Gosh, that sound terrible. Is very serious, isn’t it? (crying)

SHAUN: Calm down. First we have to confirm that is that

LIM: Dc. Browne why don’t you go with Lea to help her change her clothes to the test. Then take her to the CT room. We will meet you there. 

CLAIRE: Ok. Lea I’m going to move the bed and go to a room to change your clothes ok? 

LEA: Ok

Meanwhile Shaun talked to Lim, Meléndez and Glassy to see what they thought. When Lea finished, Claire took her to the CT room. 

LIM: Ok Lea, the test is very simple. You are going to lay on a bed and heard some noise like a hit. But you won’t feel anything and it doesn’t hurt. 

LEA: Ok (scared) Where is Shaun?

SHAUN: I’m here. Don’t worry I will talk to you the whole time 

LEA: Ok. If it is what you all think, then what?

GLASSY: We will have to do a surgery

LEA: A surgery? No, no no. It has to be another way (nervous and crying) 

GLASSY: Don’t get ahead ok? We will see first what it is. 

LIM: We are going to move you to the other bed ok? 

Claire put herself on one side of Lea and Lim on the other side to help her. 

LIM: Ok, incorporate and we are going to help you 

LEA: Ok

SHAUN: I can help her

LIM: Yes, sure

Lim moved away and let Shaun went next to her. However, Shaun grabbed her in his arms without thinking it very much and put her on the other bed. Lea screamed a little. 

CLAIRE: Or we can do that… (stunned)

SHAUN: Are you cold?

LEA: A little

Claire give Shaun a blanket and he out it on Lea. 

SHAUN: Better?

LEA: Yes (smiling a little)

LIM: We are going to start. Remember not to move and be very still. It won’t be very long 

LEA: Ok

SHAUN: The bed is going to move to take you inside the machine. Don’t freak out. 

LEA: Ok

Lea tried to be as still as she could during the test which seemed to be eternal. Shaun was talking to her which calm her a lot, but suddenly he stopped and she felt that the bed was moving again.

LIM: Ok, you’re out. You can sit if you want.

LEA: So?

GLASSY: Is what we thought. You have a brain bleed and one of the conduct of the brain is swollen and putting pressure on the nerve that connects the bran with the eye. That’s why you can’t see.

LEA: Ok (crying and in shock)

GLASSY: Did you hit your head or something when you were little? 

LEA: Yes. I fell when I was 5. But I went to the hospital and they said it was nothing 

GLASSY: It´s probably from that

LEA: So much later?

GLASSY: It’s not very usual but it can happen

Shaun on the other side was in the computers room with Claire. In that moment Carly arrived.

CARLY: What happened?

CLAIRE: Lea has a brain bleed and its giving pressure on the eye nerve. We have to operate her. 

Carly shut up. She had thought it was a stupid joke. 

CLAIRE: Shaun everything it’s going to go well

SHAUN: You don’t know what!! I should have been at home!! I should have checked the phone!! 

CLAIRE: You couldn’t have avoided it (with soft voice)

SHAUN: I could have brought her before (screaming)

CLAIRE: It wouldn’t have change anything (trying to calm him down)

SHAUN: What if it goes wrong? Is she can’t see again! (hitting his head and starting to cry)

CLAIRE: Don’t think that

CARLY: I’m sure everything will go well (feeling very bad about turning off his phone and reaching Shaun) 

But Shaun got away from Carly and started walking to one side and to another hitting his head. Carly was a little scared and freeze, she had never seen him like that. 

CLAIRE: It’s better that you don’t try to touch him when he’s like that (to Carly)

CLAIRE: Shaun, you have to calm down. Lea needs you

SHAUN: I know; I know (breathing)

After breathing deep some more times like his brother Steve told him, he calmed down. Then he went out of the computers room to the CT one where Lea and the rest was. Claire followed him. 

LIM: DC. Browne will prepare you for the surgery 

CLAIRE: Of course

Lea was crying without stopping. Glassy got closer to her and hold her shoulders. 

GLASSY: Listen to me, everything it´s gonna be ok, ok?

LEA: You will do it, right? (after all he and Shaun were the ones she trusted. She didn’t know the other surgeons)

GLASSY: Of course. And I will have a lot of help

LEA: But it will be you? (she needed to confirmed it)

GLASSY: Yes 

LEA: Ok (this seemed to calm her down a little. She trusted Glassy)

GLASSY: Besides Shaun will be with you the hole time, right? 

SHAUN: Yes

Shaun hold her hands and Lea held on to his and smiled a little. Then Claire come back and explained to her that they will took her to another room to prepare her for the surgery,  
and Shaun helped her move to the other bed again. 

Meanwhile Carly was just watching from the computers room surprised. They had been dating for some months now and she hadn’t been able to get Shaun to hold her hand more than 5 minutes and not very often. However, he holds Lea´s and even took her in his arms? 

When Lea was ready they took her to the O.R of neuro where Glassy, Lim, Meléndez and Andrews were waiting for her.

Carly was surprised of that too, she had never seen so much people in a surgery. But it was Shaun´s friend so…

GLASSY: Ready?

LEA: No

They all laugh to Lea´s answer. 

GLASSY: You don’t have to worry. All the surgical department is here. 

Lea smiled.

LEA: How long until I fall sleep?

GLASSY: Sleep?

LEA: Anesthesia?

They all go quiet. 

GLASSY: Lea we can put you on general anesthesia (speaking soft)

LEA: What?! (freaking out)

GLASSY: Due to that it’s a brain surgery and that all nerves all very close, you have to be aware of everything to answer some questions so that I will be sure I don’t mess it up and  
you stop speaking or lose your memory… 

LEA: You´re kidding right? (starting to cry again)

GLASSY: It’s not that I will mess it up but I have to be sure.

LEA: I don’t want to get the surgery, I want to go home (crying and getting up from the bed)

GLASSY: Calm down. You need this surgery and we have to do it as soon as we can. 

Lea was just crying very nervous and scared. 

SHAUN: Everything its gonna be ok (holding her hands) You breath deep like you are turning off candles, come on 

Lea did it and hold Shaun´s hands very strong. She calmed down a little but not very much. 

ANDREWS: Why don’t we give them some minutes so she calms down a little 

They all agreed and leave Shaun with Lea alone at the doors of the O.R.

LEA: I’m afraid. I hate hospitals and surgeries and blood (crying)

SHAUN: I know. But everything its gonna be ok. I’m here with you and Glassy its one of the best neurosurgeons of the country, he knows what he’s doing. And DC. Lim and DC.  
Meléndez are very good too.

LEA: I know (breathing deep) You will be with me, right?

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: Ok

When Lea calm down Shaun called the rest and they went into the O.R.

GLASSY: Lets go

After going inside, they finish to prepare her. She was moved to the chair, since these surgeries were sitting and Glassy began to explained her what they were going to do. 

GLASSY: Ok Lea. First I’m gonna shave your hair in the place of the incision to… 

LEA: What? Is that necessary?

GLASSY: Don’t worry it will grow up again 

LEA: Ok

GLASSY: Then I will start making the incision… 

LEA: I prefer not to know what are you gonna do

GLASSY: I’m telling you because you will hear a lot of noise and me talking and I don’t want you to get scared. 

LEA: Ok (breathing and crying a little)

GLASSY: After that, it will begin the real operation. I don’t need you to talk all the time. When I needed it I will tell Shaun to ask you some questions and you will answer them, ok? 

LEA: Ok

GLASSY: Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing (hitting her shoulder softy)

In the O.R there were Glassy, Andrews, Meléndez, Lim, Claire and Shaun. And in the gallery watching; Carly, Morgan and Park. 

Once he cut her hair, Glassy grab the scalpel and made a little incision to check it she felt any hurt. 

GLASSY: Did you felt that?

LEA: No

GLASSY: Perfect

SHAUN: Are you cold?

LEA: A little

SHAUN: Better? (putting a blanket on her legs)

LEA: Yes (smiling)

GLASSY: Ok, now you will hear a noise but you won’t feel anything. 

He grabbed the electric drill but when Lea heard the noise she got more nervous. 

LEA: Stop, stop, stop!! (squeezing Shaun´s hands)

GLASSY: What’s wrong? It hurt you? (worried)

LEA: No, but… (crying) I can’t… (whispering)

GLASSY: It will be ok Lea (trying to calm her down)

Shaun thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. 

SHAUN: Can I put her some music with the headphones?

GLASSY: Yes, sure

Shaun try to get up but Lea was holding his arms very strong and he couldn’t. 

LEA: I’m sorry (relaxing her hands)

CLAIRE: Its ok I will give them to you. Where are they?

SHAUN: In my bag

Claire give the headphones to him and he put them on Lea´s ears carefully. Then he connects them to his phone and put some music of the shared folder of music that they had. 

SHAUN: Its ok like that?

LEA: Louder

SHAUN: Ok 

LEA: Is our folder? 

SHAUN: Yes, but I can change it…

LEA: No, no I like it (smiling)

GLASSY: Ok, ready?

LEA: Yes (with doubt)

SHAUN: Just hold my hands strong. I don’t care (putting a finger on her face and wiping away her tears. Then he holds her hands again)

LEA: Ok (whispering)

Meanwhile, Carly was watching everything from the gallery, stunned. She had been with Shaun for 2 months now and he only kiss her and hold her hand for 5 minutes. And now  
he was downstairs in the O.R holding her hands like he’s life depended on that, wiping her tears and putting their music. Ho was she supposed to feel? 

She understood that they had knew each other since before and that they were friends but she couldn’t understand why it was so hard for Shaun to make a gesture like holding hands with her, his girlfriend; but with Lea he didn’t seem to care at all. 

Lea closed strong her eyes and hold Shaun´s hands. He was terrified for the noise and was trying to focus on the lyrics of the songs. Suddenly the noise stopped. 

GLASSY: Ready

LEA: Its over? (relaxing a little)

GLASSY: It wasn’t that much hu?

Lea just breath deep.

GLASSY: Ok, now I need you to take off the headphones and answer the questions Shaun will make you. 

LEA: Ok

Shaun took off the headphones and started. 

GLASSY: I important to answer them. Don’t get mute, ok? I need you talking 

LEA: Ok

SHAUN: Name 

LEA: Lea Dilallo Cornett

SHAUN: Place of birth

LEA: Hershey, Pennsylvania

SHAUN: Brothers?

LEA: Uno

SHAUN: Name of your grandfather

LEA: Rod

SHAUN: Where is your car from?

LEA: My grandpa

SHAUN: Show

LEA: Starsky and Hutch

Suddenly Shaun noticed that everyone was looking at them.

SHAUN: What?

LEA: What? Is something wrong? (scared)

GLASSY: No, no sorry. Keep going

LEA: The don’t get mute thing should be for both

SHAUN: Sorry

LIM: Is just that the questions are a little weird (smiling)

SHAUN: Aren’t them to know if her long time memory is ok? 

GLASSY: Yes, yes. But they are weird

LEA: Why?

GLASSY: Nothing. Go ahead (smiling)

SHAUN: karaoke song we sang

LEA: Islands in the Stream

The truth was the questions were helping Lea to relax. 

On the other side, Morgan and Park were laughing about the questions and the answers.  
MORGAN: What kind of questions are those?  
PARK: I don’t know. But they know each other very good (laughing)

Carly was just deep in her thoughts when the laughs took her back to reality. She was remembering that not very long ago she told Shaun to do something fun and go to karaoke and he told her he didn’t like it.

SHAUN: Our fish name

LEA: Mm

SHAUN: Lea 

LEA: ….

Shaun looked at Glassy terrified. 

GLASSY: Easy it’s just a moment

Lea stared cry

SHAUN: Calm down. Blow the candles

Lea did it and calm a little. Glassy realized that was what Steve told Shaun. 

LEA: Albert

SHAUN: Good (smiling)

LEA: Gosh (smiling)

GLASSY: Sorry

LEA: Oh and Hubert

SHAUN Y LEA: RIP 

LIM: What happened?

LEA: I kill him by accident

SHAUN: He died because he had a parasite we didn’t know he had 

LEA: But I was taking care of him

LIM: Oh, sorry

LEA: Thanks

SHAUN: Thank you

GLASSY: Ok, we are almost done

LEA: Thanks god

The rest of the surgery went well and without realizing it Glassy give her the stitches and everything. 

GLASSY: Ok. We are done

LEA: That’s it?

GLASSY: Yes. It was fast hu

LEA: But… I can’t see (disappointed)

GLASSY: You will have to wait to see good again. The nerves have to reduce the inflammation slowly. But it looks good and they answer good to stimulations. 

LEA: Ok

GLASSY: Take her to the bed?

SHAUN: Yes

Shaun took her carefully and put her on the bed. 

GLASSY: I’m gonna put you a bandage on your eyes so you can rest a Little and stop trying to see. You have to rest and sleep, ok?

LEA: Ok

Then they took her to the room. Once they leave Lea in the room Carly went to see Shaun and how he was doing. She found him closing the curtains next to the door.

CARLY: hey

SHAUN: Hello

CARLY: How is she?

SHAUN: The surgery went well

CARLY: That’s good. Do you want to go drink something?

SHAUN: No. She needs to rest

Shaun turned around and closed the door. Then he closed the rest of the curtains and sat on a chair next to Lea´s bed. 

SHAUN: Are you ok?

LEA: Yes. Don’t worry (smiling) 

Carly was shocked. She knew that Shaun was worried about Lea, but that way of acting like she was the only one that existed, it makes her sick. 

LEA: Who was it?

SHAUN: Who?

LEA: The girl you were talking to. I’m blind but not deaf (smiling)

SHAUN: Don’t say that

LEA: Who was it?

SHAUN: Carly

LEA: Gosh I wish I could see

SHAUN: Why?

LEA: To know how she is. Why haven’t you go with her for a while?

SHAUN: I want to be here

LEA: Shaun I’m ok. Don’t worry

SHAUN: I’m not going

LEA: Ok (smiling)

Some tie later Lea was sleep. 2 hours later Glassy went to the room to see her. When he walked inside he saw Shaun sleeping on the chair and Lea on the bed. 

GLASSY: Good morning

They both jumped.

SHAUN: Everything ok?

LEA: Glassy?

GLASSY: What do you think if I remove the bandage from your eyes 

LEA: Yes

GLASSY: Ok. Sit (helping her)

LEA: Wait

GLASSY: What’s wrong?

LEA: What if I can’t see? (scared)

SHAUN: Its ok (holding her hand)

Glassy finished to remove the bandage carefully.

GLASSY: Ok. Open your eyes slowly

LEA: I can’t (scared)

GLASSY: Come on! Of course you can

Lea breath deep and started to open her eyes slowly. Suddenly she started to smile realizing she didn’t see black or White anymore. She saw Glassy and Shaun faces. 

LEA: Gosh (smiling and crying)

GLASSY: I supposed you can see (smiling) 

SHAUN: You see good? Colors, objects…? Are you dizzy? 

LEA: I see everything (smiling and looking at Shaun)

SHAUN: Great

GLASSY: Ok, just to be sure look at the front and follow the light (moving the flashlight in front of her eyes) Perfect, pupils react good. 

LEA: Thank you (jumping on Glassy and hugging him)

GLASSY: You don’t need to give them (hugging her back and giving soft hits to her back)

LEA: The light annoys me a little…

GLASSY: That’s normal. It will go away

LEA: When can I go home?

GLASSY: uu easy. You need to take it easy and go slow

SHAUN: You have to rest

LEA: Fine (making a sad face)

GLASSY: Well, I will let you rest. I will come later to see how are you doing 

LEA: Thank you Glassy

GLASSY: You´re welcome (smiling)

After some minutes in silence…

SHAUN: Are you ok? Do you need anything?

LEA: Can you close a little the curtains, please?

SHAUN: Of course

LEA: Thanks

Shaun closed the windows curtains and then went to the ones that were near the door. In that moment he saw Carly arriving at the room. 

CARLY: Hey, how is she?

SHAUN: Good for now

CARLY: Great (smiling) Do you wanna go and drink something

SHAUN: No, thank you

CARLY: Come on Shaun, just a moment

SHAUN: She need to rest

CARLY: Exactly, you can let her rest 

SHAUN: I prefer to stay here. I will see you later (without letting Carly say anything else he turned around and close the door of the room carefully)

Carly was shocked once again. She was really tired of how Shaun was acting, it was like no one else existed except for Lea. Yes, she was his friend and was sick but he was too  
worried about it and now she was fine. 

LEA: Who was that?

SHAUN: Carly 

LEA: Oh that was Carly? 

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: Why haven’t you go?

SHAUN: I prefer to stay here with you

LEA: Shaun I’m fine. Really

SHAUN: I’m not gonna go

LEA: Ok (smiling)

After some minutes without talking…

LEA: Shaun 

SHAUN: What?

LEA: Thank you and I’m sorry

SHAUN: What? (confused)

LEA: Thank you for being with me all the time, and I’m sorry for putting you through all that. I know stressful situations are difficult for you 

SHAUN: It´s ok. You needed me

LEA: Yes, but thank you (smiling)

SHAUN: You should sleep a little

LEA: I’m not tired

But Lea curled up in the bed and closed her eyes. Shaun sit on the chair next to the bed and closed his eyes too. It had been a very long stressful day for both of them. A while  
later Lea woke up startled.

SHAUN: What’s wrong?

LEA: Nothing, nothing. Just a nightmare, I’m sorry

SHAUN: You want me to call anyone?

LEA: No, no don’t worry. I’m fine

Then they both fall sleep again. 

After some days in the hospital Lea was desperate to go home. She didn’t like hospitals and less being there as patient, but also the food was awful and she wanted to sleep on  
her bed. 

Last night she convinced Shaun, with Glassy´s help, to go home to sleep. He agreed but if Glassy stayed with Lea that night. Lea told him it wasn’t necessary but it had been the only way for Shaun to leave and had some rest. 

It was Saturday and Shaun woke up, got some clothes on and went out of the room. When he saw everything quiet he stared at the kitchen. Usually, on Saturdays Lea made her pancakes, always. It had become like a ritual. He just loved waking up with the smell of fresh pancakes. But today there was nothing. 

After thinking for a while he went to the kitchen and decided that today he will make some pancakes. 

When he arrived at the hospital he found Carly at the entrance of surgical floor. 

CARLY: Good morning. I was just looking for you (smiling)

SHAUN: Good morning.

CARLY: I see you in a hurry

SHAUN: I am

CARLY: Why? 

SHAUN: I made Lea pancakes and they´re getting cold

CARLY: You I made her pancakes?

SHAUN: Yes. See you later

Shaun rounded Carly and went to Leas room while she just stared at him getting away. 

\---

Lea on the other side was laying on the bed waiting for Glassy to wake up. 

GLASSY: Good morning

LEA: Good morning. You didn’t have to stay

GLASSY: Its ok. Everything good?

LEA: Yes (smiling)

GLASSY: You sleep good? 

LEA: Yes, thank you

GLASSY: You need anything?

LEA: Actually, I’m starving…

In that moment they saw Shaun arriving with a bag in his hands. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning

GLASSY: Good morning 

Shaun left the bag on the end of the bed and grab the table to get it close to Lea.

SHAUN: You sleep good?

LEA: Yes, thank you. What’s that? (curious)

SHAUN: Is Saturday 

LEA: So…

SHAUN: Saturday… Pancakes…

LEA: Oh yes, truth. I’m sorry I can’t make them today

SHAUN: Its ok. I made them for you

LEA: Oh, Shaun, seriously? (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes

Shaun grab a table and put it in front of the other. Then he began to take out of the bag the dishes, the pancakes, the maple syrup and the juice. 

LEA: You didn’t have to (smiling)

SHAUN: I wanted to

LEA: Wait a moment... You made them?

SHAUN: Yes, why?

LEA: I thought you didn’t know how. Why I always do them? (with angry face but joking)

SHAUN: I don’t know very good but I look it up on YouTube

LEA: Next Saturday you will do them

SHAUN: Actually next Saturday would be your turn

LEA: Shaun!

SHAUN: Ok, I will do them

Glassy started to laugh and began to walk to the door. 

GLASSY: Bon Apetit

LEA: You don’t want? (offering him)

GLASSY: No thank you. See you later

LEA: Thank you!

Glassy walked out of the room laughing while he heard Shaun and Lea fight over the pancakes.

LIM: Good morning. How is Lea?

GLASSY: Good morning. Good, good. Having breakfast (looking at the room)

CARLY: I thought it was forbidden to introduce food from outside the hospital 

GLASSY: Well, yea… But for one time, its ok, right? (looking at Lim)

LIM: Eyes that don’t see… (smiling and turning around)

\---

Some days later Lea was almost totally recovered and very bored. 

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: hey, are you busy?

SHAUN: Why?

LEA: I’m bored. You could take me on a tour or something?

SHAUN: A tour?

LEA: Yes, you know. Show me a little bit where you go 

SHAUN: I don’t know if that’s allowed

LEA: Come on Shaun! I don’t know what to do

SHAUN: Ok, I will be right back

Shaun went out of the room and came some minutes later with a wheelchair 

LEA: Seriously? (looking at him not very happy)

SHAUN: Glassy said to take it easy

LEA: Fine, as far as you get me out of this room (getting on the chair)

Shaun walked her though the surgical floor and then to the office where his co-workers where talking about a case with Meléndez. 

MELENDEZ: Hi, everything ok? (looking at Shaun)

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: I’m bored. Shaun is taking me on a tour

Melendez looked at Shaun with disapproving face but didn’t say anything. 

MELENDEZ: Well, you can stay if you want. We’re talking about a case. 

LEA: Oh, great!

After they finished, Melendez told Shaun to take Lea back to her room before Lim finds out about the tour idea. In their way back they reached Glassy.

GLASSY: Wow, hi

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: Hi (smiling)

GLASSY: I see you feel better

LEA: Yes. It was my idea, about the tour, not Shaun´ s (sacred that Melendez had told him and she was getting Shaun into trouble)

GLASSY: Tour?

SHAUN: I just took her to the office

LEA: Yes

GLASSY: Well, the wound has healed very good and you seem to be good. So, what do you think of doing a CT to be sure everything os fine and then you can go home? 

LEA: Go home? Seriously? That would be great! (smiling)

GLASSY: Great (smiling)

After doing the test Glassy started to make the papers to send Lea home. Shaun go away while Lea wait for Glassy to come to her room and send her officially home. 

Outside the room were Shaun´s co-workers and Lim and Melendez; when Carly arrived. 

CARLY: What’s going on? (surprised to see all that people reunited)

LIM: Lea is going home

CARLY: Oh great 

PARK: Yes

In that moment they saw Shaun showing up with wheelchair and a big balloon that said “Get well soon”.

GLASSY: Ok, here are the papers. You are free 

LEA: Finally, (smiling) Thank you for everything, seriously 

GLASSY: Come on, just come here! (smiling and opening his arms to give Lea a hug that she didn’t doubt to get) I’m very happy that it was just a scary day 

LEA: Yes, me too (smiling)

GLASSY: Where is Shaun?

Lea looked behind Glassy and saw Shaun arriving at the room. 

LEA: Oh!! You got me a balloon? (smiling, jumping and clapping)

SHAUN: I thought you will like it 

LEA: I love it! (smiling)

Lea took the balloon and tie it to her wrist. She looked like a little girl happy with her balloon. The rest was outside the room watching the scene and smiling, everyone but Carly. 

When they went outside the room Lea told Shaun to stop.

LEA: I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the support and treating me so well. You make being in the hospital not so bad. 

LIM: You don’t have to thank us. Is our job (smiling)

MELENDEZ: You can come visit you know, but only visit (smiling)

LEA: Ok (smiling)

After this Shaun and Lea went downstairs and he helped her get into the car. 

LEA: You drive? I don’t feel like driving jet

SHAUN: But, it’s been a while

LEA: You have to practice

SHAUN: Ok

They went inside the car and go home. 

THE END!!


End file.
